Mi Destino
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: Después de 3 maravillosos años de matrimonio, la relación de Manny y Frida se ve amenazada


Hola!! Aquí les dejo este one-shot que se me ocurrió hace unos días. Espero que les guste!!

_**Disclaimer: El Tigre Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

"**MI DESTINO"**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Ciudad Milagro, Manny y Frida, ahora con 3 años de casados y una preciosa niña de 1 año llamada Andrea, estaban en su casa, ubicada en el popular edificio "La Casa del Macho", aunque vivían solo ellos tres, ya que Granpapi había hecho el robo mas grande de la historia y así pudo crear una guarida del mal mas grande y mas cómoda, mientras que Rodolfo y María ya habían regresado hacia varios años y ahora se encontraban en otra ciudad, pues La Ciudad Milagro tenía un nuevo héroe: El Tigre.

Estaban en uno de sus tantos momentos juntos como familia, Manny intentando que la pequeña Andrea comiera sus alimentos, aunque esta se rehusaba, pues tenía la misma actitud que su padre, mientras que Frida le preparaba los alimentos a su esposo, cuando toda esa calma fue interrumpida con una fuerte explosión a varias calles de allí…

Rápidamente Manny se transforma en El Tigre dejando a Frida y a Andrea solas pues tenia que combatir el mal, no sin antes despedirse con un beso de su esposa.

En el lugar del crimen se encontraba La Cuervo, ahora luchando contra El Tigre

- Eres un torpe, te odio!! Por que te casaste con esa patética de Frida Suarez!!- La Cuervo empezó a atacar más furiosa que nunca al recordar que Manny jamás no podría ser suyo…

- Lo siento, pero yo se que Frida es mi destino…-El Tigre también empezó a atacar con mas fuerza pues lo motivaba el ser que mas amaba en el mundo

- ¿A si? pues veremos si "tu destino" puede contra esto…- Manny estaba un tanto confundido por estas ultimas palabras pero lo que lo empezó a preocupar era que La Cuervo estaba mas cerca de el, pero no con intenciones de atacarlo… si no de…

_Y sucedió lo inevitable…_

La Cuervo había besado a El Tigre, Manny creyó que no pasaría nada, solo pocas personas habían presenciado este momento, hasta que se le ocurrió voltear y allí estaba, una cámara de televisión, transmitiendo en vivo toda la pelea, y lo peor aun: Frida había visto todo en televisión, estaba devastada, simplemente no comprendía lo que había pasado…

-Adiós Héroe!!- se despidió La Cuervo, con una sonrisa de maldad y satisfacción…

Manny ahora no sabia que hacer, aunque La Cuervo desde hacia mucho tiempo le seguía coqueteando, diciéndole "mi amor" o cosas así, esto jamás se lo había esperado y ahora solo le preocupaba la reacción de Frida…

Y la reacción de Frida fue esta: Cuando vio en la pantalla eso sintió que le faltaba la respiración, las piernas le temblaban, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

Cuando Manny llego a la casa, Frida ya lo esperaba, con las maletas hechas, pero no las de el, si no las de ella, pues había tomado la decisión de irse…

-Lo siento Manny, pero eso… -Frida no sabía como explicarle que con ese acto… simplemente le rompió el corazón…

- Pero Frida, yo no quería…

- No sigas por favor, pudiste haberlo evitado… - Frida ya no podía mas, un nudo se le formo en la garganta, pero continuo - Me iré a casa de mis padres y me llevaré a Andrea conmigo

Manny no podía creer la actitud de su esposa, lo que lo hizo enojar, y mucho

-¡BIEN!, si es esa tu decisión, pues ¡ADELANTE!- lo dijo con un tono de enojo y reclamo combinados…

- ¡BIEN!, entonces consíguete un buen abogado ¡quiero el DIVORCIO!

Frida simplemente tomo a la niña en sus brazos la cual dormía tranquila y se fue de allí…

Ya en la casa de sus padres Frida estaba en su habitación, estaba tan arrepentida de haberle dicho a Manny todo aquello, se odiaba a si misma por no haberlo escuchado…

Se levanto para ver a su hija seguía durmiendo muy tranquilamente, eso hizo que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa a Frida, pues empezó a recordar el día que nació Andrea, fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, y también empezó a recordar los tantos momentos felices que paso junto a Manny: las aventuras que vivieron de pequeños, tantas travesuras que hicieron juntos, su primer beso, su noviazgo, el día en que le pidió matrimonio, el día de su boda…

Manny también se encontraba enojado consigo mismo, no podía creer que había dejado ir a la persona que mas amaba en el universo, su destino, Frida…

Entonces decidió dejar todo su orgullo a un lado y salió a buscar a Frida, rápidamente se transformo en El Tigre, pues necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible, y esa era la única forma de hacerlo.

Inmediatamente llegó a la casa de los Suárez y empezó a llamar por la ventana

- ¡Frida!... ¡Frida!... **¡Frida! – **Manny tenía la esperanza de que Frida lo escuchara y efectivamente así lo hizo.

**-¡Manny!** – Frida se sentía tan feliz de ver a Manny allí, aunque no se lo esperaba…

Rápidamente Frida bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la entrada

- Manny yo… lo siento… fui una gran tonta, una estúpida, no quise decir nada-Frida estaba tan arrepentida, ya no podía contener las lagrimas en sus ojos azules…

-Frida, yo también lo lamento, no debí de enojarme así… - Manny tomo entre sus brazos a Frida, con tanta fuerza, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en ese instante, solo para unir sus labios en un apasionante beso, el cual hubiera durado por la eternidad, pero la falta de aire hizo terminar ese beso…

- **TE AMO**!! JAMAS PERMITIRE QUE TE VALLAS DE MI LADO… **ERES MI DESTINO**!!- al escuchar esto, ambos olvidaron esa discusión y se disponían a otro beso, solo que la pequeña Andrea empezó a llorar…

- Yo iré- dijo Manny con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, pues ahora sabia que nada ni nadie podría separarlos…

**FIN**

Y hasta aquí esta este one-shot, espero que les haya gustado!!

Por el momento no se si le pueda seguir a "Campamento" por la escuela, las tareas, el trabajo, pero ya vendrán los demás capítulos y quizá hasta otros one-shots.

Espero Reviews y que estén muuuuuy bien!!


End file.
